


Invalescere Sensus

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, First attempt at smut, Magic, Magic During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader wants to know if there are spells that can be used for sex. Rowena shows her.





	Invalescere Sensus

This was not how you’d expected your night to go. It had started off innocently enough, with you curiously asking Rowena, your mentor and lover, if there were spells that could be used during or for sex. It had just been simple curiosity. But the conversation took a different direction than you'd intended and somehow, you’d ended up spread out on the bed underneath Rowena, the both of you with your clothes removed and your lips pressed together.

You broke the kiss for air, panting wildly. Rowena took the chance to catch her own breath. Her face was flushed and her hair fell around the both of you in messy curls. Every time you saw her, her beauty left you nearly speechless. She was like a Goddess in that way.

You felt her fingertips trail up and down your torso. “Are you sure you’re up for this?” Rowena asked. You nodded, breathless. You couldn’t think of anything you had wanted more in your life. Your body, and the throbbing heat between your legs, ached for her touch. You needed her. “And if you need me to stop at any time-” Rowena began.

“I’ll let you know,” you said. “Ro, please, I want this.” Your need grew with each passing second. Rowena smiled and leaned back down to kiss you. Your hands instantly buried themselves in her hair. You felt her tongue press against your lips and you opened your mouth, allowing her tongue entrance. After a few moments, she broke the kiss again.

“Invalescere Sensus,” she murmured. Your skin tingled and suddenly everything felt different. The sheets underneath you, the press of Rowena’s body against yours, the tickle of her hair falling on your skin. It felt more…intense. It was the strangest feeling. You were pulled from your thoughts as Rowena's fingers gently teased your breast.

You gasped. “That feel good?” Rowena asked, circling her index finger around your nipple.

“Yes,” you moaned. Rowena chuckled.

“Trust me, darling, you’ve felt nothing yet,” Rowena purred in your ear. She pinched your nipple and at the same time she bit your ear, startling and further arousing you. She was right, you realized. If this was how it felt while she was just playing with your breasts, you couldn’t even imagine how it would feel when she got to your pussy. The thought made you quiver in excitement.

Rowena kissed down your neck to your chest, bringing her free hand up to play with your other breast. She kissed, nipped, and sucked all around your chest as her hands played with your nipples, pinching, pulling, and rubbing them. You arched your back, pressing your breasts into her hands and mouth. Each action only increased your arousal. “Ro, please,” you gasped.

“Please what?” Rowena asked, lifting her head to look you in the eyes.

“Please, I need you to touch my pussy,” you begged.

Rowena smirked. The smirk was purely sinful and hot as hell. That smirk should’ve been illegal. “As you wish,” Rowena said. She kissed down your torso, one hand sliding down to your waist while the other remained at your breast.

You spread your legs, allowing her to settle between them. The chilly air on your pussy made you shudder. “My, so wet for me already? The spell must be doing its job,” Rowena teased. She blew a cool breath on your pussy and your hips jerked at the feeling. “You look absolutely delicious. I can’t wait to taste you. But first…” Rowena trailed off, instead moving to kiss your left thigh.

You groaned in frustration. “Patience,” Rowena chastised, kissing down to your knee and back up. She continued her treatment on your right thigh. By the time she was done, you were a whimpering mess.

“Please, Ro! I need you to touch my pussy! To fuck me! Anything!” You begged. Rowena watched you begging with a satisfied smirk.

“I suppose I’ve made you wait long enough,” she mused. She leaned down and slowly, agonizingly so, licked a path along your entrance.

“Fuck!” You cried out, your hips jerking at the feeling. Rowena brought both her hands to your hips, holding them down. You brought a hand to her head and held her hair out of the way as she licked and sucked at your pussy. With or without the spell, Rowena knew exactly what to do to make you feel good. But the spell made each action feel far stronger and your body more sensitive.

Rowena trailed one hand from your hip downwards and pushed one finger inside you. Her mouth moved to suck on your clit. She moaned around your clit as she added a second finger, sending delicious vibrations to your core. After a minute of thrusting her fingers in and out of you, she added a third finger and curled all three, massaging your g-spot. At this point, you were a whimpering mess. The only sounds that left your lips were moans and whimpers, curses, and Rowena’s name.

You felt your orgasm beginning to build. Rowena obviously noticed, as she doubled her efforts with her mouth and fingers. “I’m so close, Ro!” You cried out.

“That’s it, darling,” Rowena cooed, “Cum for me.” As if she had cast a spell, you immediately came, calling out Rowena’s name as your orgasm hit you. It was the most powerful orgasm you’d ever had and you were left shaking and shuddering as she worked you through it. Once you recovered, she cleaned you up and traveled up your body to lay next to you.

“Finire Incantatio,” Rowena said. Your skin tingled again and everything felt…duller, somehow, but normal. Rowena stroked your arm. “How was that?”

You were still a little breathless from the entire experience. “Intense. Amazing. Completely beyond what I expected,” you panted. Rowena smiled.

“Good. And what about you? How are you feeling after the spell?” Rowena asked.

“I’m feeling fine. Everything feels a little…muffled, I guess.” You said.

“That’s only natural. And will wear off in time,” Rowena explained. “Did that answer your question?”

“Huh?” You’d completely forgotten that this whole evening had developed because you’d wanted to know if any spells could be used during sex. “Oh. Yeah. Question completely answered. Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Rowena purred. You leaned in close and kissed her.

“It will be,” you said, reaching out a hand to cup her breast. Rowena moaned.

“As much as I’d love that,” she said, grasping your wrist, “Not tonight. You feel fine now, but considering the…intensity of the experience you just had, I think it’d be safer if you rest. Just in case.”

You froze. She had a point. The spell had made you feel everything far more intensely than you were used to and who knows how you’d be feeling in ten minutes or an hour from now. And, of course, Rowena was the magic expert who knew what she was talking about, so it was better to listen to her advice. “Okay,” you agreed. “But is cuddling still an option?”

Rowena rolled her eyes, but smiled. She hadn’t been a fan of cuddling when she met you, but you’d managed to change that. “Yes, cuddling is still an option,” she said. The two of you moved close together, and you wrapped your arm around her waist while she gently stroked your hair. Within minutes, you had drifted off to sleep in your lover’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut, so if you guys have any good advice for me to improve upon, it would be greatly appreciated!  
> Also, my latin isn't the greatest, but I did my best.  
> Invalescere Sensus: to strengthen feeling (basically makes the target of the spell feel physical sensation more strongly)  
> Finire Incantatio: to end enchantment (got inspiration from J.K.Rowling's 'Finite Incantatum' with this one)


End file.
